


Was Lost In Thought But Held My Vision

by ThePineScentedAir



Series: Revolution [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boy Kisses, Flashbacks, Idiots in Love, M/M, Robert is a dick who gets what's coming to him, Sequel, overthrowing a corrupt government, soft intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineScentedAir/pseuds/ThePineScentedAir
Summary: Magnus places a strong hand onto his shoulder and grips it in support. Alec leans back into the touch.“Tomorrow,” Isabelle says while Jace nods. “We’ll meet you outside, as planned.”“Don’t forget, everything has to appear normal,” Magnus reminds them as they stand. Jace and Isabelle simply nod before making their way to the door. It closes with a soft click behind them.Alec tips his head back against Magnus’s stomach to look up at him. “This is really happening,” he says, disbelief coloring his tone.Magnus’s hand comes up to brush against his cheek. “It is. Are you ready for it?”Alec closes his eyes and thinks about how they got to this point.---Or, the much asked-for sequel to I'll Be There and I'll Cover You. One year after Robert throws Alec out of the Institute Alec finds his way back. Honestly, Robert should have seen this coming.





	Was Lost In Thought But Held My Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the kind words about I'll Be There and I'll Cover You! I was so touched by the positive response and, honestly, I just had to write this follow-up. No way could I let Robert have the last word! Set one year in the future but with a handful of flashbacks. 
> 
> Title from "(Fuck a) Silver Lining" by Panic! At the Disco. Any and all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy!

_One year later_ …

“—And that’s the last of it,” Isabelle finishes, finally looking up from the plan in front of them.

“You’re sure we have all the support we need?” Jace asks.

Isabelle scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Of course we do. Everyone has seen the way our father has run the Institute into the ground and frankly I can’t see anyone objecting to this.

“So, tomorrow, then,” Alec confirms.

Magnus places a strong hand onto his shoulder and grips it in support. Alec leans back into the touch.

“Tomorrow,” Isabelle says while Jace nods. “We’ll meet you outside, as planned.”

“Don’t forget, everything has to appear normal,” Magnus reminds them as they stand. Jace and Isabelle simply nod before making their way to the door. It closes with a soft click behind them.

Alec tips his head back against Magnus’s stomach to look up at him. “This is really happening,” he says, disbelief coloring his tone.

Magnus’s hand comes up to brush against his cheek. “It is. Are you ready for it?”

Alec closes his eyes and thinks about how they got to this point.

_“Open the door, Alec, what the hell?” Isabelle calls as she bangs on the wood of the apartment door._

_Alec races to comply if only to get her to stop yelling. “Izzy, what—“_

_“What the hell did he do to you and why the hell did you let him?” Isabelle cuts him off as she storms into the apartment, Jace at her heels._

_“Hello to you, too,” Alec grumbles as he shuts the door. “Go sit down on the couch and I’ll tell you everything.”_

_Magnus comes out of their bedroom wearing a robe and frowns at Alec. “What’s going on?”_

_Alec crosses the room to him and presses a kiss to his temple. “Izzy must have heard the good news about our father. Go back to sleep. I’ll be there soon."_

_Magnus shakes his head. “I’ll get some tea started.” He pats Alec’s shoulder, kisses his cheek, and heads to the kitchen while Alec takes a seat across from Isabelle and Jace._

_“So you heard the good news?” he says sarcastically._

_“What the hell happened, Alec?” Jace asks, finally voicing his own frustration._

_Alec sighs and sits back in the chair. “He gave me an ultimatum. Fall in line or leave.” His eyes catch Magnus’s and their gaze holds. “Some things are more important than duty or honor.”_

_Isabelle frowns. “You’re saying Dad kicked you out?”_

_Alec shrugs. “It was both. He made it impossible for me to stay but I also left. I couldn’t just turn my back on Magnus, especially now that I know things can be better.”_

_“What do you mean?” Jace asks._

_“We don’t have to constantly fight with Downworlders. Our problems arise because we think we’re better than them. Everything with Valentine and the Circle could have been avoided if we spent more time on the similarities between us and the Downworld instead of our differences.” He takes the cup of tea Magnus offers. “Imagine what we could do if we were united under one cause. Imagine the peace we could have.”_

_Magnus perches on the arm of Alec’s chair and smiles down at him. “Spoken like a true leader.”_

“Yeah, I think I am,” he finally responds.

Magnus kisses his forehead. “I should talk to Raphael and Meliorn. I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“Ok. I should go talk to Luke anyways.” Alec grabs his gear and heads for the door. Outside, the air is cool against his face. The season is turning, summer giving way to fall, and the dying leaves refract red and orange and yellow light onto the sidewalk. He lets his mind wander as his legs carry him down familiar roads.

_“Ok, hear me out.” Isabelle sounds cautiously optimistic as they walk through Central Park, dodging mundanes as they go. Alec quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t interrupt. “I can’t stop thinking about what you said last week, about peace and all of us working together. And I have a crazy idea.” She pauses for dramatic affect. “What if we took over the Institute?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I mean…what if we worked with the leaders of the Downworld to put you in charge of the Institute?”_

_Alec stops walking and turns to her. “You’re talking about defying the Clave and staging a coup.” Isabelle nods. “Have you lost your mind?” He spins on his heel and starts walking back to the apartment._

_“Just think about it, Alec!” Isabelle catches up with him. “New York could be the center of a new experimental community where Downworlders and Shadowhunters work together to keep the city safe. We could show the Clave that it can work and we can do it without them looming over us or trying to sabotage the experiment."_

_Alec thinks about it. “Maybe,” he concedes finally. “But there are many steps between now and then. It’s going to take a lot of planning and diplomacy and we’re going to need help.”_

_Isabelle smiles. “Jace and Clary have already agreed and you have Magnus. Simon’s practically Raphael’s second and I’m sure he could hold sway with the vampires. Luke is still the head of the pack and the werewolves are tired of fighting. And I’m sure we could convince Meliorn and the Queen to give it a shot.”_

_Alec nods. “Ok…ok. Maybe this can work.”_

\---

Across town, Magnus bids Raphael goodbye and sets off for the Seelie den. It’s not too far from the Hotel Du Mort and the day is still nice enough for a walk. Besides, it’s easier to approach the Seelies the mundane way than by magic.

_“Nervous?” Magnus asks Alec as they approach the Queen’s Court._

_Alec squeezes his hand. “It doesn’t really matter if I answer that truthfully or not, since we’re here and it’s going to be what it’s going to be.” He smiles. “Time to make nice with the last hold-out.”_

_Magnus squeezes his hand back. “Meliorn simply said she wished to speak to the both of us. It’s been months of planning, Alexander. She’s not going to turn us down. She just wants to exert her power a little first.”_

_Alec smirks. “Oh, so like another magical being I know.”_

_Magnus narrows his eyes. “Watch it.”_

_Their attention is diverted when they step into the throne room. There’s something about the Seelie Court that always takes Magnus’s breath away, even though being there makes his hair stand on end. The Queen stands on her dais, hands folded behind her back and a warm smile on her face. She looks older, maybe mid-thirties, and Magnus wonders at her change in appearance from the last time they saw her._

_“Welcome, revolutionaries,” she greets. Magnus and Alec both bow at the waist. “It is a pleasure to have you at my Court.”_

_“The pleasure is all ours,” Magnus replies. “Thank you for having us here as we plan for the future of Downworlder and Shadowhunter relations.”_

_The Queen gestures to a table off to her left. “Join me for tea while we discuss these plans for a new world order?”_

_Though she phrases it as a question, both Alec and Magnus know they have no choice in the matter. They sit side-by-side, hands still intertwined. The Queen gracefully descends from her throne and joins them. “So, Alexander, why have they chosen you to lead this mission?”_

_Alec pauses. “It’s strategic. I’m not what you’d consider a traditional Shadowhunter and I publically chose my life with Magnus over my life with the Clave. Everyone has already seen that I don’t fit the mold.”_

_“He’s also a natural leader. He was Head of the Institute before his dismissal, and he carries immense respect with the other leaders of the Downworld. His diplomacy speaks for itself and he knows his father and his father’s allies. He’s the best candidate for the job,” Magnus adds._

_“And, in this job, how do you plan to maintain peace?”_

_“The problems thus far arose from a false sense of superiority. Since we come from the Angels, Shadowhunters must, then, be better than the Downworld. But to make this work, no one of us can be more or have more than the others. We must divide the power equally amongst the five leaders.”_

_“Are you not afraid that such a division of power will place the Shadowhunters at a disadvantage? The four could easily outvote the one.” The Queen sips her tea delicately and peers at him over the rim._

_Alec nods. “You bring up a good concern, and one I’ve mulled over for a while. But in order for this to work, we have to trust that an abuse of power is beneath the Downworlders. Sure, there may be some who wish to turn the tables and treat Shadowhunters the way we have treated the Downworld. But I have faith that the Council we create will be able to squash those factions and maintain the peace.”_

_He looks over at Magnus. “The only way this works is if we are all completely dedicated. We all have to decide this is the world we want to live in. I fully believe it’s a world worth fighting for.”_

_Magnus squeezes his hand and smiles. They both look back to the Queen just as her smile fades. “How confident are you that you can overthrow your father’s hold on the New York Institute and maintain control despite the Clave?”_

_“That is where you come in. If we can establish the Council now, before we assume control of the Institute, then we will have full authority to squash any missions sent by the Clave. They will have no choice but to let this play out. And once we’re successful, they’ll have no choice but to establish this mentality world-wide."_

_“You sound confident.”_

_“That’s because I am. As I said before: this will work. I have faith. We have the other leaders on our side, we just need your blessing to allow Meliorn to sit on the council as your proxy in New York.” Alec smiles. “That is, assuming you wouldn’t want to join us yourself?”_

_The Queen smiles back. “Maybe from time to time, but you are right. I have far too much business here in my realm to travel back and forth so often.” She gestures to Meliorn. “You have my permission and my blessing.”_

\---

Alec pokes his head around the corner when he hears the front door open. “Welcome home,” he says with a smile.

Magnus breathes deeply and groans. “Is that food I smell?” He comes into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Alec. He kisses his neck lightly. “Hello, Dear.”

Alec grins and pulls the plate out of the microwave. “I was just heating up dinner. Luke sent me home with more takeout.” He sets the plate on the counter and turns in Magnus’s arms. “How did your meetings go?” he asks as he sets his forearms on top of Magnus’s shoulders.

“Well. Everything is set for tomorrow. It’s funny, though. As I was walking I couldn’t help but think of our journey to this moment.”

Alec’s smile widens. “What a coincidence. I’ve been thinking the same thing.” He kisses Magnus’s forehead. “Want to talk about it over dinner?”

Magnus nods and steps out of Alec’s embrace to grab his plate. They sit next to each other at the table, knees bumping up against each other. “Raphael said your speech last week turned the last of their holdouts. Everyone agrees with Raphael’s leadership and your position as Institute Head.”

Alec nods. “Good. I was worried things would go south before they even started. The pack is still behind us. I’m actually glad the dissenters left at the beginning. I think Luke and the pack have been essential in solidifying the trust of the other Downworlders.” He looks up from his food to see Magnus smiling fondly at him. “What?”

“I’m just so impressed. I know you weren’t a huge fan of the idea at first, but this year has shown me how right we all were to put our faith in you. If anyone can change the minds of the Clave, it’s you.”

Alec reaches out and takes Magnus’s hand. “Only with your help. We did this together.”

After their meal is finished Alec takes the plates to the kitchen while Magnus heads to the bathroom. He sets about drawing a bath, adding their favorite scents as the warm water starts to rise. It starts to smell warm and pleasant in the room.

Magnus turns when he hears Alec enter. “I thought we could relax a little.”

Alec groans and nods, walking up to Magnus and slouching into his arms. Magnus chuckles. “Long day?” he murmurs.

“Long life,” Alec retorts with a grin. He pulls at Magnus’s shirt. “You should take this off.”

Magnus spins and sets Alec on the edge of the filling tub. He pulls the shirt over his head and tosses it in the hamper in the corner. “Better?”

Alec shakes his head. “I don’t like your pants. You should take them off, too.” He bites his lip and watches Magnus with a soft gaze.

Magnus goes slowly, popping the button, dragging down the zipper, all the while trying to keep a grin off his face. He loves this, the playful teasing between them. It’s easy…it’s always been easy between them.

“You’re not wearing underwear.”

Magnus does grin, then, and steps closer to Alec. “Surprise,” he whispers. Then, he snaps his fingers, banishing Alec’s clothes to the hamper seconds before pushing Alec’s shoulders back so he lands in the tub. Water sloshes all over the floor but the tub is large enough (thanks to Magnus’s desire to basically have a small pool in his bathroom) to accommodate Alec’s torso without him hitting his head.

He surfaces with a splutter and a playfully angry glare aimed at Magnus. “You’re an asshole.”

Magnus climbs into the tub and pulls Alec towards him, situating them so they’re back to chest. “But I’m _your_ asshole.” He bites at Alec’s ear. “Besides, you love it.”

Alec tilts his head back onto Magnus’s shoulder. “Depends.”

“On what?” He runs his hands over Alec’s chest and arms slowly, soothingly, mostly out of habit.

Alec wiggles his hips back onto Magnus’s. “On whether or not my looming newfound power is intimidating and you don’t want to top tonight.”

Magnus nips at his neck. “When have you ever intimidated me?”

“I’m plenty intimidating!” Alec says testily.

Magnus chuckles. “Right, Dear. Whatever you say.”

Alec turns in his arms and looms over him. “I say I’m intimidating.”

Magnus quirks an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” Alec nods. “We’ll see about that.” He tackles Alec to the other side of the tub. Most of the water has vacated the bathtub by the time Magnus has asserted his dominance.

\---

“Ready?” Alec asks, surveying the assembled team. Isabelle and Magnus smile while Jace and Meliorn nod. Raphael looks somewhat bored but at least he’s there along with Simon and a few other lieutenants. Luke gestures for Alec to go ahead. “Alright, here we go.”

They storm into the Institute full-speed. Everywhere, heads turn to gape at them. Most are surprised at Alec’s gall, at the fact that he would even show up there after Robert’s last threat. Others are shocked to see an entourage of powerful Shadowhunters and Downworlders. No one tries to stop them.

Alec doesn’t bother knocking. He slams his office door open and stares his father down. In seconds, Robert is on his feet. “What is the meaning of this?” he demands.

“What does it look like? You’re being relieved of your duties, father.” Alec stands in the center of the room, shoulders back, head held high. He stares down his nose at his father. He looks like the shining example of power and confidence.

“You planned a _coup_?” his father yells.

“It’s not a coup. It’s a revolution. Now get the hell out of my seat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think or come say hi on [tumblr](http://thepinescentedair.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
